


Coming Home

by Anthony_buck_wolf306



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Gilbert miss their dad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming home from deployment, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, George Washington is a Dad, How Do I Tag, I hate myself for this, Lots of Crying, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is very short, but sad, hes back now tho, i don’t know how to tag, low key very very cute, short fic, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_buck_wolf306/pseuds/Anthony_buck_wolf306
Summary: George has been deployed for a year and a half, finally he gets to come home to his boys.Trigger warning for people with family in the military, please read the tags. I suck at summary’s and just writing as a whole please don’t judge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Coming Home

Ima make myself cry with this but fuck it-

Gilbert Lafayette-Washington and Alexander Hamilton-Washington were siting in class one day, working on their 8th grade math work when their teacher cleared his throat. “Class we have a special guest with us to day”, Mr. Hunt said, both Alex and Gil looked up in confusion before they noticed. “Holy fuck..” Alex whispered and Gil just Gasped. There, standing in the door was George Washington, their father. 

Gilbert was the first out of his seat, letting out a choked “papá” as he stood up, hugging his father, starting to sob. Alexander was second, shakingly getting out of his seat as tears began to roll down his face. He quietly let out a “daddy” as he hugged George, the man hugged the two of them back and kissed their heads as Mr. Hunt spoke again to the confused class.

“ this is Colonel Washington, Alexander and Gilbert’s adopted father, he’s been deployed in Afghanistan for a year and a half, this is his first time in America for that long, this is the first time they’ve seen him since they left.” The man said, as the class let out a chorus of ‘oh’s and ‘now I get it’ before they began to clap. “You two are dismissed from class for the rest of the day, go home with your dad” Mr. Hunt said with a small smile, Gil let go and grabbed his and Alex’s backpacks, since Alex was leached to George, crying.

George gently picked Alexander up and holding him with one hand before he grabbed Gilbert’s hand with his free one, giving a ‘thank you’ to Mr. Hunt and the principal, who was standing in the door. “Lets go home kiddos” he said as he walked out the door then out of the school.

I’m sorry. 

Buck out.


End file.
